No Thinking Thing
by Aya8
Summary: After an accidental yet passionate run in with Hermione, Harry wants to go further, but fear is holding Hermione back.
1. Chapter 1

Story from 2005, this seemed to be my year. I wrote a lot around this time…again I'll be keeping most original notes that went with the chapter when it was first posted.

Please remember I'll be keeping most of my original notes in it as well.

If you feel this is inappropriate for ff dot net let me know and it will be removed.

Summary: After an accidental yet passionate run in with Hermione, Harry wants to go further, but fear is holding Hermione back.

Note: The title is part of a song by Trace Adkins 'This Ain't No Thinking Thing'—it's also where I got the idea for the story.

Chapter One of Three:

"Love? Who said anything about love?" Hermione laughed, haughtily tossing her hair over her shoulders, her hands resting on her hips.

Harry's eyes widened with fury. "I did! I love you Hermione, and the one good thing about love is that it doesn't have to make sense. For once Hermione Granger will not be able to analyze a situation!"

Hermione swallowed a lump of anger and took a deep breath, trying to cling the tiny bit of calmness she had left. "Don't do that to me. I will not tolerate being patronized by you."

Harry growled, his eyes flashing with confused irritation as he ran his fingers roughly through his hair. "Sorry-I just—"

"Harry, stop. It isn't love. It was just a very small, meaningless, _accidental _kiss."

Harry snorted, his eyes showing his surprise. "What? You can't accidentally kiss someone like that! I know you felt it. It was scorching, how could you not?"

Hermione blinked, once, twice, and then rubbed her cold, suddenly clammy hands over her chapped cheeks. "I need to think."

Harry shook his head. "No, no, you've had a month to think about it."

Hermione gave him an irritated smile. "Can we at least take this inside? It's freezing, oh, and look it's snowing!"

"No-don't do that!" Harry snapped sharply, raising his eyebrow with anger.

"Do what?"

"Change the subject! It was not _just _a kiss."

"It was _just _an _accidental_ kiss!"

"Hermione!" Harry cried out with frustration, pulling at his hair. "It happened and it was the best French kiss of my life. You and I both know I've kissed a lot of girls."

Hermione nodded. "Oh, you have and I haven't?

The corner of Harry's mouth lifted slightly. "Well—" he quickly shook his head. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure," Hermione said sarcastically. "Harry, why did we kiss? It doesn't add up. Neither one of us has shown interest in the other one."

"Hermione, you tripped and fell on top of me."

Hermione rolled her eyes and spoke with sarcasm. "Like we haven't done that before?"

"The age difference is a remarkable factor. We're seventeen now, thirteen then."

Hermione snorted. "Oh, so the fact that you can get an erection faster now then when you were thirteen—," she shrugged in acceptance of her conclusion. "Okay."

"Hermione!"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "Don't think I didn't feel it!"

"It's not like I could really hide it," Harry spoke softly, taking a step towards her.

"Harry, why did it happen? It really doesn't make any sense."

Harry rolled his eyes and roughly rested his hands on his hipbones. "Sometimes it happens that way!"

Hermione glared at him, smacking her hands against her thighs in defeat. "Why are we even talking about this?"

"We're talking about it because I want you to be with me."

"I am with you."

Harry calmly licked his bottom lip. "Not like friends. I want you," he stated softly reaching his hand out to trace the curve of her cheekbone. "As in a man wanting a woman more than the air he breathes," his voice softening with each word.

Hermione backed away, her eyes widening with panic. "Whoa, yesterday we were friends and now you want to what, date me? Have sex with me?"

"Yes-no-I mean. I want to be a couple, that would involve dating, and if we happened to have sex after one of those dates—" Harry shrugged nonchalantly, "then so be it. I'm not going to be against a pleasurable activity with a beautiful woman."

Hermione stared at him straight faced and then snorted with laughter. "When did you become such a- such a guy?"

Harry sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "Probably around the time I was—"

"Okay, just stop."

"Fine! You know what, just forget I even said anything, " Harry spoke, anger evident in his voice as he turned towards the Hogwarts fountain and started to walk in.

"Oh, Harry, come on!" Hermione cried out in exasperation.

Harry turned around quickly. "No! You know what? You can't tell me that you didn't feel anything."

"Harry, that kiss changed nothing between us. Just because it was extremely—arousing?" She paused, her eyes blinking with surprise.

Harry stood there and blinked, shivering slightly. "Arousing? So you felt something?"

Hermione nodded, an irritated expression on her face. "A-a little?"

Harry raised an eyebrow. "A little?"

"Okay, a lot. Scorching was a very good description on your part."

"So why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't we be together?"

Hermione clicked her jaw and folded her arms across her chest. "Because," her voice cracking slightly.

Harry held in a growl and gritted his teeth. "'Because' isn't an answer. You're smart enough to make that assumption, though how much smarter you are than that I don't know. It's obvious you lack good decision making."

"That's not fair."

"Damned right it isn't!"

Hermione pinched her bottom lip with her index finger and thumb before dropping her hand to her thighs, smacking them in a motion of defeat once again. "We're friends Harry. It might not work out and we'll be ruined. We're too good to go through that."

"That is bullshit Hermione and you know it!" Harry's voice rose with anger.

"Don't swear."

"Tell me—be serious!"

"I'm afraid-"

Harry jerked his head back and shook it, his posture showing how hurt he was by her words. "You're afraid of me?" He asked, his voice cracking with emotion.

Tears started falling down her cheeks. "No, God, I'm not afraid of you."

Harry walked forward and pulled her into a hug, shivering slightly as he allowed his hands to run along her spine. "Then what?"

Hermione dropped her face into the curve of Harry's shoulder and held him tightly. "I'm afraid that you'll die."

Harry wrapped his arms tightly around her back, showing protection, letting her know he'd never let anything happen to her with just a small gesture. "You're talking about Voldemort aren't you?"

She nodded. "You're so lucky all the time," Hermione pulled away and caressed his face. "And one of these days, I'm so scared that you're lucks going to run out. I love you like a friend and if I let myself love you like a-like a lover-I worry myself to sickness by just being an extremely good friend."

"Nothing is going to happen to me!"

"You don't know that! You couldn't possibly!"

Harry stopped her as she turned away. "Haven't you ever heard that the things you're afraid of are usually the things that are most worth while?"

Hermione gave him a soft smile. "Harry-no."

Harry grinned and cupped both sides of her face. "Hermione, I'm going to kiss you."

"Harry wait," she whispered, grabbing his wrists.

"Just kiss me. If we don't feel anything like last time you can just pull away okay. No hard feelings."

"Okay," she said taking a deep shaky breath.

She was tired of fighting, tired of telling him no. For past month she's managed to avoid this very confrontation, but now that it was here, now that it was happening, the one thing she wanted to do more than anything was to be in his arms, kissing him.

Harry dropped his lips down on hers, his hands slipping down her face and resting on the curve of her neck. Hermione wrapped her arms around his back, moaning softly. Harry slid his thumbs up and down her neck before he pulled away to see her reaction.

Her eyes were closed, her cheeks pink, her nose red from the cold, and her lips glistening. "Harry," she sighed and gripped his shirt pulling him back into the kiss.

To Be Continued…

I got the 'fear' quote from Chasing Liberty.


	2. Chapter 2

I had two, very convincing reviews, saying they felt uncomfortable with Harry's actions in this chapter. I agreed with them (after I thought about) and have decided to change a few things so that it won't be on the borderline of non-con.

Chapter Two of Three:

Hermione let out a tiny, kittenish grunt of panic and frantically started pushing Harry away, but the difference in their strength was halting her efforts. He barely budged and she was putting all her effort into it. "Harry," she panted, pulling her lips away enough to speak. "Stop."

Harry paused and stared at Hermione. "Why are you fighting this so much?"

"I told you why."

Harry raised an eyebrow. "Told me a selfish reason why maybe, but not an honest to good reason."

"Harry, the reason matters to me. If you have any feelings for me than you'll just back off."

Harry took a deep, shuddering breath and adjusted his black slacks, his pine green shirt shifting from the movement. "I can't."

"Why?"

Harry pulled her back into his arms and gently pushed his right hand through her hair, his other hand resting on the curve of her neck, pulling her closer to him. He darted his tongue out and gave an erotic caress along her bottom lip, a movement he knew made her knees weaken. "Because I can feel the way your body reacts to one tiny lick of my tongue against your lips," he whispered breathlessly against her mouth.

She pulled away. "I feel it too, it is my body after all."

Harry groaned, his breath catching in his throat, his hormones running amuck. He placed his hands on either side of her hips and rested his forehead against her shoulder, trying desperately to calm his heavy breathing. "Okay, I stopped," he spoke, still somewhat breathless.

Hermione stared hard at the side of his face, like she was trying to memorize him, before giving a gentle smile and running her fingers through his hair. "Thank you," she said nodding her head in appreciation and moving towards the fountain to sit at the edge. She patted the gray stone next to her motioning for Harry to sit next to her. What he did instead was sit side ways so that his legs cradled her. He pulled her back against his chest, and rested his chin on her right shoulder, facing the school.

"Is this okay?" he asked softly, while entwining his fingers with hers.

Hermione squeaked a response before nodding her head in consent. "Harry-"

"Hermione, I love you, we don't have to do anything you don't want to, but the one thing I won't do is let you get into your 'how we aren't fit to be together in that way'. I'll give you anything you desire, if you want to talk we'll talk, but I am not talking about _that _because it will never be true," Harry ranted out passionately.

"I know," she whispered, startling Harry into silence. "That doesn't mean I can just throw my fear away and say 'that was last weeks look' like Lavender does with her guys, or how the Patil twins go about their clothing. I can't push something this strong away just because you don't want to hear about it."

"That is not what I said. Don't put words into my mouth. We can talk about your fear, but if anything comes out of your mouth that some how leads to 'we don't belong together' I'm going to get up and push you into that freezing cold fountain."

Hermione's eyes widened. "It's the middle of winter-and you claim to love me?"

"I do, but I've had it with your explanatory discussions on how we don't match."

She snorted and tossed her head. "There's only been like-two," she stated incredulously.

"One too many, in my opinion."

Hermione chuckled and shook her head. "Okay Mr. Lived, I get the picture."

Harry gasped and pulled himself back, shaking his head in disappointment. "Hermione! Don't call me that. You know I hate that 'The Boy Who Lived' rubbish. It sounds like an ad for the poster-"

"Just stop," Hermione snorted with laughter, hugging his arms, which were wrapped around her.

"How about I give you a backrub while we talk?"

"It will do you know good trying to butter me up."

Harry paused. "Really? Then I'd rather not give you a backrub. I mean having my hands all over your gorgeous, slender back, is just too grueling of a job."

Hermione shook her head. "Keep it up Potter."

Harry gently pushed her hair aside and placed a loving kiss against her neck. "Does this at all feel more comfortable?"

"It feels-normal. I've always been comfortable with you Harry. It's not you that's holding me back, it's what you have to deal with every day."

"And I do, deal with it. I have Snape, Tonks, the most powerful and talented wizards and witches, including Dumbledore, fighting to protect me."

"Yes, but they have Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy…" she hesitated and after a pause added another name, "Bellatrix."

Harry cringed. "Hermione—"

"I get it. You can't stop me from being afraid for you, but I do think I want to be with you," she spoke softly.

Harry took a shallow breath. "That's good," his voice becoming higher as he felt Hermione trail her hands up his thighs.

He slowly pushed her hair aside and pulled her scarf down. He felt her breath catch in her throat as he licked his tongue against her pulse.

"Hermione, can I—" he asked as he started to slip his hand down her jeans.

"Harry, you can do whatever you want," Hermione gasped, hitting him in the chest with her head.

He tugged the waistband of her pants and pushed his hand down.

Hermione shuddered out a moan. "Harry—we're outside. Maybe we shouldn't-mmnn," she cut off with a moan.

Harry's eyes twinkled with mischief as he let his free hand fall past her shoulders, down the side of her subtle, pert breasts, and just slightly grazing the curve of her butt cheek.

Hermione gasped in surprise. "Harry!"

He let his finger pull and play with the elastic of her knickers, which were no doubt in his mind, white. Earlier in the day he had caught a glimpse of the strap of her bra on her shoulder and his Hermione was very practical when it came to clothing. He pulled her upper body against his, molding the soft curves of her back against his chest. He leaned forward and brushed his lips in a slight butterfly kiss way against her mouth. "Shh, don't think, just feel."

"You can't, no-Harry we're outside!"

"It's Christmas break."

Hermione shook her head, dread, mixed with passion and excitement filling her eyes. "There are still people walking around. Oh my God," she cried out softly, her voice cracking with pleasure as he finally slipped his hand down into her knickers, sliding his index finger against the swollen, slick lips. She unknowingly spread her thighs open wider, giving his hand more room. "Oh Harry," she moaned. "We better not get caught."

Harry bit back a rush of heat that swept through his body as he watched emotions of undiluted pleasure flicker back and forth over Hermione' s flushed face. He didn't know how much more he could take of this. He hadn't waited more than a month for her answer, not more than a month ago the kiss had happened, but for him, or rather any randy seventeen-year-old guy, it was too much, especially when the kiss had so much passion and need in it. It had been the most erotic experience of his life, leaving him almost hurting for another. It had been the kind of kiss that made your toes curl.

He had dreamt about it night after night, each dream becoming a little more frantic, a little more hotter, a little more of everything. Every night he'd wake up doused in sweat and desperately needing an ice cold shower. And it wasn't as if he'd never had a wet dream before, oh, he'd had plenty of them, but for some reason, because it was Hermione, it had just torched him.

At first he had thought it was because, in a way, it was slightly forbidden, because they were friends. It had made him feel dirty and then it made him feel horny. He continued to tell himself that it was just lust, but since Hermione and sex had been the only thing on his mind twenty-four seven of the whole month he began to notice tiny things that she did, things that ignited his need, things that made him grin at the cuteness of it, and made him realize how much he knew her, how much he really did love her.

"Harry," Hermione's breathless whisper jerked him out of his thoughts.

He shook his head before she had the chance to say no and slipped his finger inside, her walls gripping it tightly. "You're really tight," he commented and pushed his finger in deeper before lifting his thumb and rubbing it against the tiny bundle of nerves that made Hermione squeal.

She dropped her head down to his neck and bit down, shame, lust, and surprise shooting through as her hips began moving, forcing his finger to slid in and out. She bit down harder on his neck as he forced another finger inside of her, the sudden jolt of pain shocking her, forcing her body to go slightly rigid.

The grunt of pain startled Harry and he paused his stroking. "Did that hurt?"

Hermione lapped up the bite mark on his neck with her tongue. "A little, but now it just feels a bit awkward."

Harry frowned and slowly pushed her head up. "Haven't you ever—"

Hermione's eyes widened. "N-no, not with my fingers, I have this vibrating thing that I just slide up and down, but I've never put it inside of me."

Harry locked his jaw, grunting slightly from the heat that flooded to his groin. "Hermione—"

Hermione frowned and realization once again took over. "Harry, we have to stop, I think someone's coming."

He squinted his eyes and looked around. "I think that's your imagination," he chuckled, knowing full well that no one was around. He began his stroking motions with his fingers. He vigorously rubbed his thumb against her clit, matching the swift stroke of his fingers. He cringed slightly as he felt Hermione's fingernails dig into his thighs.

Harry grinned triumphantly as her breathing accelerated into an uneven panting and her hips started to roll once again. "That's it baby," he said leaning forward sohe spoke it into her ear, knowing that the awkwardness of his two fingers was now turning into unbearable pleasure. He darted his tongue out and lavishly licked the curve of her ear, then gently began sucking on her earlobe, making her tremble.

Harry grunted in surprise as Hermione's hips reared back into him. He tightly wrapped an arm around her, supporting her. He shuddered as he felt his fingers being clenched within her walls. Groaning he made his fingers go faster, her rolling hips bumping into his causing him to grunt with pleasure.

He let his fingers slow down, almost to a stop, so that he could see her reaction to the lack of movement. "Don't stop, don't stop, aw God!" Hermione cried out almost loud enough to cause attention if there had been anyone near them. Her hips jerked slamming her pelvic bone into his.

Harry smiled and started up the pace again. "I thought you said someone was coming."

"Oh, mm," she moaned, her head thrashing back and forth. "I am."

Chuckling, he rubbed his cheek against hers and whispered in her ear. "Is that all the genius Hermione Granger can come up with? That was lame." He teased.

Her grip tightened immensely and she jerked up. "Oh I'm coming," she gritted out, shoving her hands in his hair and pushing her forehead against his, their lips touching as she panted, and cried out her pleasure.

Harry, seeing a fifth year walking by the fountain, captured Hermione's lips stopping her loud cries from becoming screams. She clutched his hair and kissed him hard, passionately, devouring. He almost felt as if she wanted him to feel how hard her orgasm was. She was desperately hanging onto him, riding his fingers, wanting to pull out every bit of pleasure.

When the last shockwave swept through her, she groaned loudly into his mouth. Harry had to admit, he loved the way she sounded. She pulled her mouth away, her eyes closed, her lips parted as she tried to catch her breath. Harry slowly pulled his fingers out, watching her cringe from the absence, and pulled his hand out of her jeans. He dropped a glistening finger onto her lips, rubbing her juices against them. He then leaned forward, pulling her head to his, and gently kissed her. "You were right, someone was coming."

Hermione hiccupped and pulled away, a look of bliss and a bit of anger on her face. "I told you. When will you realize Harry Potter that I'm always right," she teased breathlessly. "Oh God, he's looking at us."

"I think he's coming over here."

"Oh bloody hell," Hermione screeched, turning to burry her face into his shoulder. "You're going to pay deeply for my embarrassment Mr. Potter."

"Hey, is she alright?" the fifth year boy asked.

"Ohmygod," she mumbled into his neck.

Harry patted her on the back. "Yeah, she's just got cramps."

The fifth years face cringed. "I feel for you mate," he said to Harry as he started to walk away.

"Harry James—"

"If you don't want a repeat I suggest you stop," Harry warned playfully.

Hermione placed a finger on his lips, shushing him from what he was going to say, her eyes flashing. "You used my weapon for your use."

Harry shook his head, his expression highly amused. "I did." He took her hand and pulled her towards the school. "I might use it more often."

"And just where do you think we're going?" Hermione asked. "And I'd gladly give you my period so that you _can _use it more often."

Harry paused, his face screwing up with disgust. "I'll pass."

"Where exactly are we going?"

"To my room."

"Oh? Why not mine?"

Harry paused. "Well we could go to your room, but I don't think an audience would be your forte."

"Harry, no. I have way to much studying to do and—"

Harry turned swiftly and cupped her cheek, giving her a quick peck in the corner of her eye. "Baby, you're ahead five chapters in each subject, possibly more. One night and day in bed will do both of us good."

Hermione frowned and blinked repeatedly. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Harry James Potter, what has gotten into you? When did you become so—"

Harry grinned. "I love it when you say my full name like that, it really turns me on."

"You get turned on when I breathe," she muttered under her breath. "I'm not having sex with you Harry and we're going to my room."

Harry had made if very clear how he felt about her, very clear indeed, and Harry Potter wasn't one to give up so easily.

Harry sighed and shot her a smile as they started walking up the stairs. "As you wish milady."

To Be Continued…

"You get turned on when I breathe," is a similar quote used by Anna Quinn from Nora Roberts Inner Harbor


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Okay, there were twenty-seven people for Harry not being a virgin and thirty-five people for Harry being a virgin. In each case, for the people that didn't want Harry to be a virgin, they said that I had already made Harry too experienced. I was actually surprised by that.

If you take into consideration the reading material he most likely uses to relieve his extreme (Voldemort, his dead parents, Sirius) amount of tension and his imagination, (he was a poor boy, who was abused and wasn't allowed to even say the word 'magic.' Then all of a sudden this big huge giant breaks down the door claiming magic is real, dragons are real, and flying on a broomstick is real). I mean he's bound to have a huge imagination after that! Reading and a little imagination is all you need.

So because of how close it was, I've decided I'm just going to make two versions: Virgin and Not Virgin. They will be different. _**If you don't want to read the virgin part skip this chapter and go to the next one!**_

I apologize for any mistakes a head of time.

Chapter Three of Three: Virgin

"Harry, can we slow down a little?" Hermione whispered in his ear as she felt her bed come in contact with the back of her knees.

Harry pulled his face away from the curve of her neck and took three deep breaths. He turned and scooted up the bed so that his back rested against the headboard of the bed, motioning for Hermione to come sit in front of him. She surprised him by straddling his legs, wrapping herself around him, hugging him tightly to her. Harry frowned and ran his fingers up and down back, causing her to jerk from time to time from a tickle.

"I'm sorry," Harry whispered into her hair.

He could feel the moisture from his breath reflect back against his lips. He lifted up slowly so that he could lie more comfortably against the headboard; pulling back he made a move to clutch Hermione's hands with his. He put them on top of his chest, still holding them as he fiddled with her fingers.

Hermione bowed her head to stare at their entwined hands. "What are you sorry for?"

"You're not ready for this. I was—" Harry stopped as Hermione lifted her eyes.

Her eyes. They were beautiful, chocolate liquid, pulling him in until he was sure if he didn't shake his head he would be lost forever. "Every time I look at you, you take my breath away."

Hermione scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Har-ry," she drawled out, her voice slightly scratchy.

Harry chuckled and shrugged. "What?" He asked incredulously.

She tossed her head back and laughed, causing Harry to cringe and jerk his hips up at the movement. Her legs instinctively clenched around his from the movement and she reared forward clutching his shirt, not wanting to fall. "Why did you do that?" she cried, pulling a hand back and smacking him in the chest.

"I'm sorry, but if you haven't noticed you're straddling my lap, I'm turned on beyond belief and you move."

Hermione bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath, forcing her school shirt to stretch across her breasts. Slowly, she pulled her hands away from Harry's and pulled her shirt off. She smiled as she heard Harry's intake of breath. His breathing once again shifted to excitement. She could hear the anticipation every time he took a breath. She curled her arm behind her and unsnapped her bra, slowly allowing it to slide down her goose bump covered arms.

She turned her head to the side, looking down at the floor, trying to control her breathing. "I know they aren't very big—" she started.

"Oh, 'Mione, they're perfect," he panted softly.

Slowly he reached out. Hermione's eyes widened in shock at the calloused finger that traced her nipple, causing her to hiccup in surprise, she shuddered she felt him cup her in his hand. She lifted her eyes to his only to find his hungrily latched onto her front. His eyes were dark and filled with desire. His skin seemed to glow, the moisture at the top of his lip made no never mind, nor did the tiny droplet of sweat that slide down the side of his face. He positively looked good enough to eat.

He quickly pulled back and hurriedly yanked his shirt up and over his head. Harry lifted his eyes and searched hers looking for a sign that it was going to far. Seeing none he swiftly flipped her over so that she was on the bottom. The cool crisp feeling of the sheets against her warm back made her gasp. The contrast of her hot back and the cool sheets was so shocking that she hadn't noticed Harry working her slacks and knickers down her thighs.

Once he had her naked he had discarded his pants and slowly crawled up her, stopping at her midriff to flutter light kisses against her. He darted his tongue out and circled it around her belly button. She giggled and gasped at the same time, dropping her chin to her chest so that she could see what he was doing.

She literally felt her eyes roll to the back of her head as he smirked up at her and kissed her inner thigh. He was so close, close enough to allow his cheek to brush up against her wet, throbbing lips. She jerked with surprise and her toes curled when she felt his tongue flicker along the hot crease.

Harry growled with frustration. "Hermione, I'm so ready. Please?"

Not being able to find her voice she nodded hesitantly and bit down hard on her lower lip as she felt him push her thighs apart and settle his lower body between them. Hermione blushed deeply as he pulled her hands down and wrapped them around his erection, making her guide it into her. She shuddered at the contact as the tip of his cock pushed aside her swollen lips.

"I want—" Harry stopped and his eyes widened as he felt Hermione wrap her legs around his back, forcing him all the way in, past the barrier of her innocence. He shut his eyes, and clenched his jaw, his lips slightly parted. He dropped his head into the curve of her shoulder and laid his full body weight on hers.

Hermione slowly slid her hands down his muscular back, feeling his muscles straining for control as she rested her fingers on the curve of his arse. "Harry? Are you okay?" she whispered as she stared at the side of his face.

He was nuzzling her with his mouth, his fingers clenching the sheets on either side of her head. He was panting heavily, groaning every time Hermione moved. It took him a bit before he was able to answer her.

Harry chuckled and placed a kiss against her cheek. "I thought I was the one that was supposed to ask that?" he rasped out.

"I just-"

"I could only dream of what this would feel like."

Hermione, startled stared at him. "With me?"

Harry smiled softly down at her; he shifted his weight onto his elbows, rising up above her, and awkwardly petted her face. "I've only ever wanted to do it with you."

"Harry are you saying—"

"I was waiting. For a long time, for someone, that I had no idea who. I never wanted a meaningless relationship that revolved around sex. I wanted love, I wanted passion-and I didn't know it was you that I would find it with. So I'd like to say that I saved myself for the right person," he whispered, each word coming out choppy, his cheeks flushing.

"You're a virgin?"

Harry gave a boyish grin. "Well, not anymore. Did it hurt much?"

"Yes, but I think I was surprised more by your reaction. I've read that teenage boys don't have a lot of stamina especially if they're virgins. Yet you're talking to me, and you don't act like someone that doesn't know what they're doing," she spoke softly, loving, unconsciously constricting her walls around him.

"Oh God," Harry gasped, dropping his forehead onto hers. "You can't do that again."

"You did know what you were doing didn't you?"

"I did, you aren't the only one that reads a lot."

"You can start moving," she said encouragingly, "but I want you to look at me when you do."

Slowly, Harry lifted his eyes to hers, their sweaty foreheads still touching as he thrust his hips forward, and the sound of damp, naked skin smacking echoed throughout the room. Hermione gasped at the force of the thrust and as he did it once more she moved up the bed. Hot pain that was so intense she felt like she could actually taste the copper of her blood, but she pushed her pain away and wrapped her arm around his neck, hugging him close to her. She lifted her head, giving him a gentle kiss on the mouth. Their erratic breathing stopped them from having a long kiss.

"Ah," Hermione cried out as his thrusts became more uncontrolled and faster.

She watched as he gritted his teeth, and caught the movement of his hands clenching the sheets so hard that his knuckles were white, his breathing was becoming heavier, his eyes were having trouble staying open, and when a deep, long groan tore from his mouth she knew she'd down what no other had. She knew what was coming as he pulled his hands from the crumpled sheets; she knew what was coming when she felt his fingers digging into her hips, holding them in place as he pounded hard into her.

_He's coming, _she thought tenderly, reaching her hand that wasn't wrapped around his neck to smooth his wild hair out of his eyes.

"Oh 'Mione, I can't stop," he cried out.

She jerked her hips up, clutching onto him tightly. Her eyes widened in surprise as she felt the surge of liquid squirt into her. She had read about the semen, she had read what others had thought it felt like in a romance novel, and she always thought it was rubbish, but now she understood the warmth of it, especially after the act was done with someone you loved.

He collapsed on top of her, her eyes still wide with awe as she stared up at the ceiling, clutching him tightly to her. He kissed the junction part of her neck and shoulders, and whispered loving words into her ear while they both tried to catch their breath.

"Thank you," he whispered minutes later. "I'm sorry you didn't—"

She silenced his words with the tip of her fingers before lifting her head to kiss him. She started laughing.

Harry frowned and lifted his head up. "What's so funny?"

"I told you I wasn't having sex with you," she snorted un-lady like.

Harry smiled tenderly at her. "I take it you aren't afraid anymore."

"Obviously not," she chuckled.

"Was it my charm, or was it the backrub, or was it—"

"It was just-you and me kind of realizing that I've never let fear hold me back before and I know I really, really wanted you."

Harry nodded and cupped her face. "Yep, I see five kids in the near future."

Hermione scoffed. "I'm glad you're volunteering to push them out."

"Hermione?" Harry whispered suddenly very serious.

"Hmm?"

"There is a chance, in the final battle that I'll die, one in ninety-nine, but if that 'one' triumphs, I don't want to look back and regret not having you as mine. I'm not saying we should marry right now, but perhaps a promise ring—and I want to take you all over the world, I want to be there when you're sick and I'll nurse you back to health, and when we do get married, right after Hogwarts, I want to be there with you every second that you have my baby inside of you."

Hermione was absolutely speechless. "Harry-"

"I know, I know, it's too fast, but as sure as I am about you, and as sure as I am I'll succeed with Voldemort, there is still the chance that I'll screw up. I promise you one thing though I will not let anything happen to you. I want to live my life to the fullest, be it two years or until I'm eighty, I don't want any more regrets. I want you and everything that comes along with you."

"Harry," she smiled. "You're so sweet you're giving me a cavity."

Anger flickered across his face. "Don't make fun of me. I'm serious."

"I know."

"So you'll have me then?"

Hermione bit her lip on a wide smile. "I always had a horrible sweet tooth."

I been thinkin' 'bout our love situation

All this attraction in the present tense

I've reached the only logical conclusion

Love ain't supposed to make sense

This ain't no thinkin` thing, right brain, left brain

It goes a little deeper than that

It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion

Passion that we can't hold back

There's nothin` that we need to analyze

There ain't no rhyme or reason why

'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin` thing

Forget mathematical equations

Self help psychology

Gray matter don't matter much darlin`

When it's gettin` down to you and me

This ain't no thinkin` thing, right brain, left brain

It goes a little deeper than that

It's a chemical, physical, emotional devotion

Passion that we can't hold back

There's nothin` that we need to analyze

There ain't no rhyme or reason why

'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin` thing

There's nothing that we need to analyze

There ain't no rhyme or reason why

'Cause this ain't, this ain't no thinkin` thing

This ain't, no this ain't no thinkin` thing

~Finished

Thanks for reading everyone. I know there are a lot of gaps, everyone will probably question that, but it's the way I wanted it. It's the way I thought it up, it's the way I wrote it. Thanks again for the reviews, I really appreciate it.


	4. Chapter 4

Some of the peoples' [the ones who wanted the non-virgin part] emails weren't working. I got a lot of 'error' messages sent back, so instead of resending them I'll just make it easier on myself and post it here—should've done it in the first place.

Chapter Three of Three: Not Virgin

Hermione was going to fall, her knees had been weak from the moment he'd kissed her, but now that they were in her room, she knew what was to come and his gentle, loving ministrations on her body were making her knees lock up. When he lifted his deep green eyes up and made contact with hers, she felt it. Her knees gave out.

"Whoa," Harry grunted, wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, supporting her.

Hermione looked up, her face bright red with embarrassment. "He-he," she laughed nervously, "weak knees."

Harry grinned with amusement. "I've never known you to have weak knees."

Hermione stood up, clutching his shoulders tightly. Nodding her head she shrugged, slowly she loosened her grip and wrapped her arms around his neck idly playing with the hair on the back of his neck. "It's a new thing, you should try it," she whispered teasingly.

Harry laughed and lifted his hand up to put a stray curl behind her ear. "I want to know that you aren't afraid anymore," he spoke tenderly, as he traced his fingers down the curve of her cheek.

She gave a weak smile. "I wish I could tell you I wasn't afraid anymore. I can't stop being afraid just because you say it'll be okay."

Harry gave her a swift, hard kiss against her lips. "Voldemort will not beat me. I can say that I didn't really know that until a month ago."

"You couldn't possibly know that."

"No, I do. I know that."

"How?"

Harry paused. "I think I kind of like being the explainer this time."

Hermione arched an eyebrow. "Harry-"

He lifted her hand to his bare chest and pressed it over his heart. "Because of this."

Hermione swallowed as lust shot straight to her loins. Her mouth watered and her lips parted unconsciously. "You're very naked chest?" she whispered, her eyes still on his hand over hers. "When _did_ you take your shirt off?"

Harry held in a very satisfied smile at her response, pleased with the way his body made her hot. He moved to lift her chin, forcing her to make eye contact with him. "No, Hermione, the love I have for you, for Ron, for everyone, but most of all for you. I love you Hermione."

Hermione sighed and a tear managed to break free, sliding down her cheek. "How can you possibly know that you love me?"

He smiled tenderly down at her, tracing the curve of her lower lip with his thumb as he spoke. "I was in love with you the moment I saw you. I realized that a month ago. It was like an awakening, like I was being reborn, filled with a new breath of you. Like I was sleeping for seventeen years. I never realized that I paid attention to those tiny things that you do."

"Oh?"

"You chew your bottom lip when you're concentrating, you twirl your hair when you're into a good book—"

It was happening. Hermione knew; she knew it wouldn't take much to convince her. She had had to deal with her fear since she'd become best friends with Ron and Harry. She had to deal with the increase of that fear each year because of her growing feelings.

"Harry, I'm convinced."

Harry's eyes widened. "That didn't take long."

She smiled slyly, "I'm a very, very bright girl."

"I'll say," he chuckled, slowly pushing her into a sitting position on the bed.

Heat pooled into his abdomen as she slowly began unbuttoning her top. Once it was open she let it drape on her shoulders as she placed her hands behind her and scooted up the bed, lying her head back against the pillow, her shirt tails falling down on either side of her, giving him a view of her taut, softly tanned stomach. He clenched his hands into fists on either side of him and gritted his teeth with restraint.

He was Harry Potter, because of that fact he was pretty experienced, but nothing could have prepared him for Hermione and how lovely she looked, lying there before him, offering herself, how erotic.

Keeping eye contact with her, he pulled the buttons of his slacks, and allowed the fabric to fall to the floor along with his boxers. He bit his lip with satisfaction as he watched her eyes drop down, widening with surprise. She jolted, like a scared rabbit, as he crawled up her legs and began taking her skirt and knickers off. When he was finished he nudged her thighs apart with his knee and rested his hips against her, her thighs cradling him. She shivered, causing friction between their groins.

"Shivering is very, very good," Harry whispered in her ear as he trailed his tongue up the side of it.

"Harry I'm—" she started.

He nodded, knowing full well what she was going to say. That she was virgin. "I know." It just made it that much sweater. At this exact moment a wave of heavy guilt swept through him. Guilt at not having waited, guilty of the fact that Pansy Parkinson had taken his virginity only out of lust and not love, and at that moment Harry felt like he'd cheated his Hermione out of something. "I'm sorry that I can give you the same thing you're going to give me."

Hermione smiled softly, her eyelids drooping in understanding. "What makes you think I'm going to let you take my virginity?"

"Aside from the fact that we're almost, taking your open shirt into consideration, naked and lying on top of each other?"

"I did say, Harry Potter, that when I came up here I wasn't having sex with you."

Harry, who'd had his hands holding himself up, resting on either side of her head, dropped unexpectedly onto his forearms, his forehead crashing to hers.

"Ow! Harry that hurt," Hermione mumbled as her hands went around his back and started tracing down his spine.

"Sorry."

"Why did you do that?"

"Because I _**remember **_you saying you weren't going to have sex with me and I am so ready—"

"I know! I can feel it pushing against my hip."

Harry chuckled. "It has a mind of its own."

Hermione smirked. "I think its owners mind is a long the same train of thought though."

"Damn straight," he whispered, his eyes searching hers as he gentle pressed a caressing kiss against her cheekbone.

"Harry?"

"Hmm?" he whispered as he slid down a little so that he could rest his head against her bare shoulder.

"I need to make a confession," she whispered softly, her voice quavering with nervousness. "I almost had sex once."

Harry lifted his head and frown, his brow creasing with a little bit of curiosity and disappointment. "Hermione, you don't have to make that confession to me. I don't _own_ you."

"Let me finish," she insisted, her tickling fingers started at his side. "I almost did, but obviously I didn't, I'm still a virgin. The funny thing is that the thing that stopped me was the thought of you."

"What?"

"When Viktor was kissing my—" Hermione started, but stopped as Harry kissed her.

"I don't want details, just the though," Harry whispered against her lips.

"I thought, 'what would Harry say if he knew where I was right now? Would he be angry? Do I really want to do this with Viktor?' At that moment that I was having a second I stopped him, even before I realized that my secret dream was to have you be my first."

Harry bowed his head, pride billowing through him.

"So, who took Harry Potters virginity?" Hermione asked boldly.

Harry chocked with surprise. "Hermione!"

"Come on!"

Harry snorted. "I don't think you want to know."

"No, I do!"

"You sure?"

"Yes!"

Harry nodded and gave her one last look. "Okay, you asked for it. Pansy Parkinson."

Hermione screamed her eyes widening. "Pansy!?" Her voice was filled with disgust, shock, with a twinge of laughter and disbelief.

"It turns out even a Slytherin girl wanted The Boy Who Lived. The little minx found a way into the Gryffindor tower and into my room during third year. I woke up to her underneath the covers giving me a—well I won't go into details, but lets just say I had started having wet dreams when I was twelve."

"Ech!" Hermione clucked in half amusement half disgust. Then she burst out laughing unexpectedly. "Is that why you broke it off with Lavender?"

Harry nodded. "I couldn't do that to her. Even though at first I hadn't intentionally cheated, the point was after I had a chance to say no I didn't."

Hermione smiled soberly. "That was very—honest of you."

Harry smiled and kissed her soundly. Before pulling away he gave her lips a swift caress with his tongue, humming softly with pleasure at the taste of her. "You taste sweet."

"Harry, will you make love to me? I'm ready," she added suddenly, her face very serious.

He paused for a moment before responding. "It would be my pleasure," he whispered as he adjusted his position between her legs and swiftly entered, pushing deeply, moving her up the bed.

She flinched and shut her eye, her teeth digging into her bottom lip tightly. Harry bent down and kissed her gently on the forehead. "I'm sorry," he said. "I didn't want you to anticipate it. I wanted it to hurt as less as possible," he added his voice thick with need.

"It's okay," she squeaked.

"Wrap you legs around my waist," he panted into her ear.

She watched his face, staring at him with wonder as she watched it twist with pleasure. In her peripheral vision she could see his hands clenching her sheet tightly into his fists. She jerked as she watched one of his hands drop the sheet and land against her limp leg, lifting it to the lower part of his hip, he went to her other leg and did the same, wrapping her legs around him. The intimate position made Hermione's face heat with lust and embarrassment.

Harry stared at her, shaking his head. "You have no idea how beautiful you are to me do you?"

Hermione bit her lip and curled her hand around the nape of his neck, pulling him down for a deep, toe-curling kiss. It was then that he executed a movement with his hips, causing her to cringe slightly from the invasion. He thrust again, mimicking his early motion. Hermione responded to the third thrust he made. It was as if he was coaxing her body to move with him, pursuing her hips to snap up to his in wild abandon. Her hands trailed down his lower back, past her legs, and cupped his sculpted buttocks in her hands, pushing him deeper into her. She grunted with satisfaction as his thrust became a little more powerful, more angled from the different position it caused, making his body hit a point in her that made her toes curl, her eyes roll to the back of her head, and her back to arch, forcing even more intimate contact.

"That's it baby," Harry grunted, leaning his head down into her shoulders, before he bit down on the tender flesh. He dropped his hand to her breast, swirling his fingertip around the nipple, making it pucker from the tickling contact.

When Hermione half gasped half moaned, Harry growled, his teeth digging a little harder into her shoulders causing her to cry out with surprise. With wild abandon Harry took both hands to her hips, gripping them tightly, keeping her stiff in place underneath him, as his sure thrusts became erratic and faster.

Harry gasped; his face etched with concentration, and bowed his head as he came. His hips still moving, determined to give her the same pleasure that was shooting through him.

Hermione had never expected to have such an explosion take over her body. Her orgasm ripped through, taking her completely by surprise. It was so hard that she saw spots, then red, and then complete darkness.

_Something was tickling her, _was Hermione's first thought. She patted at the annoyance, not wanting to wake up.

_Hermione?_

What is that? She thought her temper becoming irate. She didn't want to wake up, but someone was calling her name insistently.

_Hermione? If you don't wake up I'm going to get Madame Pomphrey! _

_Hermione! Oh God, I'm going to go—"_

She didn't want a Madame Pomphrey, she wanted to stay on this golden cloud she was sleeping on, next to a God with bronzed skin…Harry, she thought softly.

"Hermione," Harry whispered once more, very softly in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open. "Harry? Why did you wake me up?"

"You blacked out," Harry said, his voice etched with fear and disbelief.

Her face blossomed with redness. "I-I what?"

"You—"

She saw his scared look and it dawned on her what he'd been thinking. "Harry I assure you I'm perfectly fine. I just had the most explosive orgasm—I assure I'm fine."

Harry looked startled and then threw his head back with laughter. She joined him and took him in tightly for a hug. "I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he spoke softly, running his fingers through her hair. His face became serious, loving, and determined all at once. "You're gonna marry me Hermione Granger—not regrets."

Hermione gasped happily and leaned forward, kissing him on his lips.

~Finished~

"Shivering is very, very good," ~Zack Benedict and Julie Mathison from the book Perfect by Judith McNaught


End file.
